19 września 1993
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Kanada 7.15 Proszę o odpowiedź... 7.35 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 8.30 Notowania 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Dla dzieci: Zamek Eureki 9.30 Zjedz to sam 9.45 Teleranek oraz film z serii "Przygoda w ZOO" 11.00 Moc lustra (2): "Konflikt bogów" - serial prod. hiszpańskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.35 Scena Młodego Widza: "Jestem winny..." 13.30 Wiadomości 13.35 W starym kinie: angielskie filmy wojenne - "Droga do gwiazd" 15.30 Wiadomości 15.40 Podróż do czasów jury - wywiad ze Stevenem Spielbergiem 16.25 W sercu miasta: program baletowy 16.42 Antena 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 "Dynastia" - serial produkcji USA 18.20 Wiadomości 18.25 7 dni - świat 19.00 Wieczorynka Walt Disney przedstawia "Chip i Dale" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi" - 3 odcinek serialu prod. USA 21.10 Sportowa niedziela 21.40 Wieczór wyborczy 0.45 "Bostończycy" - film fab. prod. USA z 1984 r. 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Echa tygodnia - program dla niesłyszących 8.00 "Tajemniczy opiekun" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 8.20 Film dla niesłyszących: "Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi" (3) - serial prod. USA 9.10 Słowo na niedzielę - program w wersji dla niesłyszących 9.15 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 11.00 Godzina z Hanna Barbera - filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.00 El Cid - film historyczno-kostiumowy (cz.1) prod. USA z 1961 r. 13.35 Dożynki - reportaż z Krasnobrodu 14.00 Studio sport 14.50 Krakowskie legendy 15.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Dwadzieścia jeden lat" - film dok. prod. ang. część I 15.50 Halo Dwójka 16.00 Panorama 16.15 "Cudowne lata" - ostatni odcinek serialu prod. USA 16.40 Animals - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 17.10 "De Mono" w Lapidarium 17.50 Chimera - magazyn kulturalny 18.25 Gra - teleturniej 19.00 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Jarema Stępowski 19.35 Columb Sands we Wroclawiu - reportaż z pobytu irlandzkiej balladzistki w Polsce 20.10 Godzina szczerości - Leszek Długosz 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Recital Ewy Bem 22.30 "Szampański Charlie" (2) - serial prod. USA 23.20 "TV Dante" - "Pieśń I" 23.30 Straszydełka - czwarty do brydża 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Studio festiwalowe - Wrastislavia Cantans '93 0.25 Jazz Jamboree '92: Tomasz Szukalski - koncert zarejestrowany w sali Filharmonii Narodowej 1.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 8.00 TV Polonia - transmisja programu satelitarnego 11.00 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej ,,Gaude Mater" - Liturgiczna inauguracja festiwalu, Juliusz Łuciuk ,,Msza polska" - prawykonanie w Bazylice Jasnogórskiej w Częstochowie 11.50 Kino Trójki: ,,Riviera" - (powt. odc. 95 i 96 - ost.) 12.40 Kino Trójki: Kapitan Power - odc. 1 - film s-f prod. USA (powt.) 13.15 Sacrum Profanum - magazyn chrześcijański pod red. Adama Kraśnickiego 13.45 Kino familijne Trójki: Królewski przyjaciel - film fab prod. USA 14.40 Pytanie - czyli teatr Leszka Mądzika - program Urszuli Rój 15.00 Telefoniada - teleturnIej "na żywo" prowadzi Bogusław Cader 16.00 Aktualności - wyd. I 16.05 Program dnia 16.10 Widget - serial USA 16.30 Program satelitarny MTV 16.40 Kino Trójki: ,,Święty" - serial prod. USA 17.35 Studio Regionalne 18.05 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.15 Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 18.30 Studio Gol - program A. Zydorowicza 19.00 Wybory'93 - informacyjny program lokalny na antenie programu II TVP 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Ranga - angielski film sensacyjny 21.40 Koncert Johna Lennona ,,One to One Concert" dotychczas nie emitowany w telewizji. Słynnemu piosenkarzowi towarzyszy Steve Wonder i Roberta Flack 22.00 Aktualności - wyd. 3 22.10 Przegląd Filmów Krzysztofa Zanussiego - "Constans" - film prod. polskiej 23.45 Program satelitarny MTV 24.00 TV Polonia - transmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Lumen 2000 15.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (5) 15.55 Świat wg kpt. K. Baranowskiego - Śladami Kolumba 16.30 Opowieści okrągłego stołu - dok. 17.45 Dziewczyna szuka miłości - film pol. 1938 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Trybunał (6) 19.45 Film anim. 20.10 Studio wyborcze 21.10 Człowiek, który spadł na ziemię - film 23.30 Potwory (5) 24.00 Różowa seria TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie 8.10 Noce i dnie - serial TVP (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 9.05 Programy katolickie 9.45 Tęczowy Music Box - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.30 Rozalka Olaboga - serial dla dzieci (6) 11.00 Zmiennicy - serial (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 12.05 Program dnia 12.15 Teatr dla dzieci: Elżbieta Zaleska - Jak to w szkole 12.50 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce 13.30 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 13.45 Kinoteka 14.05 Program rozrywkowy - Telewizyjny leksykon humoru 15.00 W piątą stronę świata (3) - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Powitanie, gość TV Polonia 16.35 Z batutą i z humorem 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Film dokumentalny 17.35 Telekino - wspomnienie 18.20 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 18.25 Publicystyka kulturalna 18.50 Sto pytań do... 19.20 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Program na wieczór 20.00 Noce i dnie (10) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Program rozrywkowy 22.00 Studio Wyborcze - transmisja 0.45 Zakończenie programu PTV Rondo 8.10-8,15 Telegazeta 8.15 Bajki (powtórzenia): Yattaman, odc. 75, Pojedynek aniołów odc. 41, Kapitan Hawk. odc. 54 9.30 Cosi fan tutte - opera Mozarta 11.00 Moje dzieci. moje życie - odc. 74, 75 12.25-12.30 Telegazeta 12.30 Ekosfera - program ekologiczno-społeczny 12.50 Program ,,Nowy dzień" 13.20 Music Top Rondo 14.50 Definicje - program Uni Vision - odc. 7 15.05 Mecz - hokej - I liga KS Górnik - Polonia Bytom 15.35-15.40 Telegazeta 15.40 Biznes to biznes 16.00 Wiadomości ,,Za pięć" 16.15 Gillette - program sportowy 16.45 Uff - program muzyczny 17.05 Rodzina Chiary - serial włoski. odc. 21 18.15 Co za radość żyć - film włoski 20.00 Orły - serial wł. odc. 5 pt. Decydująca rozgrywka 21.40 II Konkurs na Ogródkowy Spektakl Teatralny - cz 9 22.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 Instalbud - promocja 23.20-23.25 Telegazeta 23.25 Budoinfo 23.40 Video-Piraci - czyli redaktorek z sąsiadem - pod red. E. Kozaka I A, Dery (powt.) 0.20-0.25 Telegazeta 0.25 Od swinga do Stinga - program muzyczny (powt.) 2,00 Wiadomości "Za pięć" 2.05 Mecz hokejowy I Ligi KS Górnik - Polonia Bytom (powt,) 4.30 Wiadomości ,,Za pięć" 4.35 Muzyka w "Rondzie" Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf - Puchar Lancome'a St.-Nom-la-Bret., Francja 11.00 Piłka ręczna - Puchar "Maranne" w Paryżu 12.00 Boks - Międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodowych 13.00 Kolarstwo - live; rowery górskie - mistrzostwa świata w Metabief 15.00 Golf - live Puchar Lancome'a St.-Nom-la-Bret. 17.00 Siatkówka - Międzynarodowy turniej mężczyzn w Paryżu 19.00 Indy Car-live; wyścig w Nazareth, Pensylwania, USA 21.00 Sporty samochodowe - Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Hockenheim 22.00 Piłka ręczna - Challenge "Maranne" w Paryżu 23.00 Zapasy MŚ w stylu klasycznym, Sztokholm 24.00 Golf - Puchar Lancome'a RTL 6.00 Myszka ucieka 6.20 Beverly Hills Teens 6.45 David 7.10 Turbo Teen 8.00 Niedźwiadek Li-La 8.30 Jaskiniowcy 9.00 Hanna Barbera 9.25 Piraci 9.55 Sztuka i przesłanie 10.00 Wonder Woman 11.00 Powrót do przeszłości 12.00 Tropical Heat 13.00 Mój ojciec z Kosmosu 13.30 Munsterowie 14.00 Supernosy a - kom. niem. 15.40 Big Hawaii - Wybuch wulkanu 16.45 Supernosy tankują "super" - kom. niem. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Liczy sie tylko miłość - Godzina uczucia 20.15 Gdy mój skarb wali w bęben - kom. niem. 21.50 Spiegel TV 22.35 Prime Time 23.00 Eden (5) 23.30 Playboy L. Night 24.00 Kanał 4 0.35 Mój ojciec... 1.00 Okropnie miła... 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem 2.00 Ilona Christen 3.00 Hans Meiser 3.55 Explosiv 4.20 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 5.55 Quaer Beet - filmy rysunkowe dla młodzieży 7.55 Matrono, do dzieła! - kom. ang. (powt.) 9.35 Chcę do filmu - kom. USA (powt.) 11.40 Swiat zwierząt 12.10 E. v. Daeniken przedstawia 12.40 Prosto przez galaktykę - i na lewo 13.15 Czarna błyskawica 13.45 Grzmiące kopyta - western USA 15.10 Zółta rzeka - film przyg. USA 17.20 Baywatch 18.15 Wybory w Hamburgu 18.25 Koło fortuny 19.05 Wiadomości 19.15 "ranissimo" - piłka nożna 20.15 Sąsiedzi - kom. USA 22.00 Wybory w Hamburgu 22.05 Dysputa w wieży 23.30 24 godziny 24.00 Punkt widzenia - Rozmyślania na czasie 0.05 Zółta rzeka - film przyg. USA 2.10 Program na jutro 2.15 Teletekst 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni Pro 7 6.20 Lassie 6.45 Tysiące mil kurzu 7.35 Flipper 8.05 Trzy godziny - west. USA 9.35 Kosmiczne promienie śmierci - film s-f USA 10.55 Dwie damy i walet 11.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 11.55 Roseanne 12.25 M.A.S.H. 13.00 Max Monroe 13.50 Królestwo dzikich zwierząt 14.50 Różowa pantera - kom. USA 17.05 Brad i Joe w Hongkongu - niem.- wł. film akcji 18.30 MatJock 19.30 Reporter - mag. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Szmaragdowy las - film przyg. prod. USA 22.35 Więzy krwi - film fantasy USA 0.25 Tajny agent 1.35 Piękna Sumuru - film niem. -wł. -hiszp.,USA. MTV 8.00 Weekend z modą 10.30 Weekendowe wiadomości MTV 11.00 Wielki ekran 11.30 MUSICTELEVISION European Top 20 13.30 Po raz pierwszy w MTV 14.30 Prawdziwy świat II 15.00 Weekend z modą 19.00 US Top 20 Video Countdown 21.00 120 minut 23.00 Beavis and ButtHead 23.30 Headbanger's Ball 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski RTL 2 6.30 Panna wodna - film fab. USA 8.15 Głos pokolenia - film czeski (powt.) 9.30 Poza prawem 10.35 Oszuści - USA Dom hazardu 11.25 Dom duchów: Skarb 11.55 Maya - 16 urodziny 13.00 Bravo TV - hity Kristiane Backer 14.40 Dwaj mafiosi i Al Capone - wł.-hiszp. film fab. 16.25 Panna wodna (powt.) 18.20 Wesoła farma - izraelski film fab. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mój szofer - kom. USA 22.00 Wrestling 0.55 Ziarno niezgody - film fab. USA 2.40 Młode strzelby - west. (powt.) 4.30 Poza prawem 5.25 Dom duchów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV Rondo z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku